


Bonus scenes

by Sterek_destiel254



Series: A fresh Start [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: Little one-shots of moments that I couldn't fit into the original fanfiction.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A fresh Start [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Bonus scenes

One-shot 1

Steve walks up the stairs of his and Stiles apartment to find Stiles sat on the same spot on the couch wrapped up in a blanket watching tv, still in his pyjamas from that morning. 

“Stiles?” Steve asks, putting his gym bag down.

“Hey” Stiles replies not taking his eyes off the screen. 

“You okay?” Steve asks, taking a seat next to his boyfriend “Didn’t you have work today?”

“Took a sick day” Stiles replies, still watching the tv and smirking at something happening on the screen.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Steve asks worriedly.

“Just wanted to be a teenager. Just wanted to relax and binge watch tv. Pepper said it was fine as I had no meetings or anything important today” Stiles replies.

“Ok. As long as noting is the matter” Steve replies, feeling relived that Stiles isn’t sick.

“I’m fine stop worrying,” Stiles says before kissing his boyfriend. 

Steve pulls back smiling and sits back on the couch, getting comfy, pulling Stiles into his arms.

“What are you watching?” Steve whispers into Stiles’ ear.

“Bones” Stiles replies while watching the screen again, resting his head on Steve’s chest. 

That’s how Bucky finds them two hours later when they missed dinner, cuddling on the couch and watching Bones. 

One-shot 2   
Stiles walks into the communal kitchen to get his after school snack before having to go to his and Steve’s apartment and get ready for work.

“Oh my god!” Stiles screeches in surprise, his backpack dropping off his shoulder in the process. 

Clint’s sitting on the counter, shirt off, with Phil in between his legs, hands on the Archers jean button, heavily making out (they aren’t even aware that Stiles is there).

Stiles picks up his backpack and runs straight into the elevator. 

“Oh my god, Oh my god...” Stiles repeats in the elevator and while walking into his and Steve’s apartment.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Steve asks his stumbling and slightly paler than usual, boyfriend. 

“...making out…..kitchen” Steve catches from Stiles mumbling.

Steve leads his shaking boyfriend to the couch before going to make him a hot chocolate. 

He walks back to Stiles who’s sat with his head leaning back on the couch and has stopped shaking. 

“Drink this,” Steve instructs, handing Stiles the mug. 

Stiles sips his hot chocolate, and Steve watches as he relaxes. 

“Stiles, what happened?” Steve asks once the teen’s calm and the empty mug is placed safely on the coffee table. 

“I walked in on Clint and Uncle Phil heavily making out in the kitchen. Clint had no shirt on, and Uncle Phil was about to pull his jeans off. They didn’t even notice that I was there” Stiles says wrinkling his nose and looking down at his wrung hands on his lap. 

Steve looks at his boyfriend stunned, mouth agape and blinking rapidly at what he’s hearing.

Stiles looks up at Steve to find him impersonating a fish.

“Steve? You okay?” Stiles asks, worried, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Uh.,” Steve says, lost for words.

Stiles smiles before kissing Steve on the cheek, getting up and making his way upstairs.   
————————  
Stiles walks into the kitchen, loosening his tie. ‘Stupid meeting’ He thinks.

“Lil’ Hawk!” Clint greets, grinning.

“Arrowhead” Stiles replies looking anywhere but at the Archer.

“Mischief, you okay?” Phil asks, putting his hand on his nephew’s shoulder and the teen jumps away. 

“I’m fine,” Stiles says to quickly before going to take his seat.

“Nope, with me” Bucky orders, leading him down the stairs and into the living room. 

“What’s going on?” Bucky demands when their far away from anyone being able to hear them. 

“He walked in on Phil and an almost naked Clint making out this afternoon” Steve replies when Stiles can’t find the words, having followed them into the room. 

“No?” Bucky asks in disbelief looking at Stiles who nods, in confirmation, swallowing thickly. 

“Not something you want to see your uncle do,” Stiles says with a nervous chuckle. 

“Oh my god” Bucky squeaks “Where?”

“The kitchen” Stiles whispers, luckily Bucky can hear him. Enhanced hear and that. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asks, joining them, and Steve explains. “Oh my god”. 

“What’s with all the ‘oh my god’s’” Tony asks, walking into the room with The Avengers and Phil following behind him, Pepper by his side.

“Stiles, what’s going on? You can tell me anything” Phil assures his nephew. 

“I walked in on you and Clint, well, Clint, getting naked in the kitchen this afternoon. All I wanted was my after-school snack” Stiles replies, taking a seat on the couch. 

Phil sits next to his nephew, shocked, and a little embarrassed and ashamed. There’s a rare blush on his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry Stiles, you shouldn’t have had to see that. It won’t happen again” Phil says. 

“You had sex in my kitchen?” Tony screeches his eyes wide and hands waving in the air. 

“No. We made out in the kitchen before going to my floor” Clint replies bluntly with no tact.

“TMI, TMI,” Stiles repeats while covering his ears. He doesn’t need to know about his uncle’s sex life. 

“Clinton,” Phil scolds his Archer boyfriend. 

“Sorry” Clint replies, noticing how creeped out Stiles is getting. 

Stiles looks at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. 

Steve nods and walks to his boyfriend.

“Come on, I’m going to take you out for dinner,” Steve says, holding out his hand for the teen to take.

“Where ‘we going?” Steve asks curiously. 

“The place with the best curly fries” Steve grins.

Stiles grins with a loving sparkle in his eyes. “Ok. Let me get out of this stupid monkey suit first.” 

Steve nods before leading the teen to the elevators.   
\---------------------------------  
Steve leads Stiles into Joe’s Diner, the couple’s favourite food establishment. It’s where they had their first date.

“Evening Gentlemen” Abigail greets them. 

“Evening Abby” Stiles greets back. 

“The usual?” Abigail asks once the couple is seated. 

“Yes please, with a chocolate malt shake please Abby” Steve replies, sending his boyfriend a smile. 

“Coming right up,” Abigail says, smiling softly at the couple seeing the love they have in their eyes for one another. 

“How was work?” Steve asks the teen after Abby’s left their table. 

“Great. The project is almost ready to go into manufacturing. Only a few last-minute tweaks and details to sort out and it’ll be all ready to go and months before the deadline too” Stiles says, smiling brightly. 

Steve smiles at his boyfriend’s excitement; he’s worked hard on his Medbot while finishing his Senior Year of High School and having a love life and social life. He’s amazing and never fails to amaze and make Steve and the others proud.

“That’s amazing Baby. I’m so proud of how hard you’ve worked” Steve replies “and how was school? You had a test today, right?”

“School was fine. I had my Chemistry and History finals today, and I handed in all my final assignments and projects. I have two finals left to take, and then I’m done” Stiles answers “How was your day?” 

“I had a meeting along with Bucky and Sam, and then did some training and planning for the next mission before reading,” Steve says.

“What did you read?” Stiles asks, leaning forward in his seat.

Abby observes from her spot behind the Diner counter as Stiles and Steve talk about another book with smiles on their face, laughing together. 

Abby’s lips lift into a smile as she watches as Steve leans over the table and grabs one of Stiles flailing hands and entwines their fingers, his smile never flattening as he listens to Stiles ramble. 

“Order up,” The fry cook Jason announces. 

“Thanks, Jay” Abby replies before grabbing the plates and makes her way over to Steve and Stiles. 

“One double bacon cheeseburger, curly fries and onion rings for Stiles and one double stack hamburger, double order of fries and onion rings for Steve,” Abby says, placing a plate in front of both Stiles and Steve. 

“Thanks, Abby” Stiles replies. 

“Enjoy” Abby replies before walking away.


End file.
